


Ghosting

by atrata



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus is too fast for Rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosting

Rusty tries to watch Linus' hands, tries to keep track of where they are as they glide lightly under his jacket, but his shirt is unbuttoned before Rusty can remember why this is a bad idea. Rusty shrugs it off his shoulders. Linus leans in close, runs his tongue over Rusty's collarbone, hands everywhere at once until Rusty thinks he might be going just a little insane. And then Danny walks in, and Rusty knows it. Linus doesn't notice. His hands keep moving.

Danny tries to keep the surprise out of his eyes, but Rusty knows him too well. And if Rusty had to guess, he would guess that Danny is more surprised by the fact that Rusty has managed to hide something from him than by what it is Rusty's been hiding. Rusty raises an eyebrow at Danny, a challenge, an invitation, a question, but Danny leaves abruptly and the door slams behind him.

"Who was that?" Linus murmurs, and Rusty wonders when his belt came off.

"No one."


End file.
